User talk:Uditore
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Alive Wiki! We are glad to have you here! Thanks for your contribution to the Adam Collins page. We value every edit! Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, by clicking on the "Leave message" button on the top of my talk page, if I can help with anything! Happy editing! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:51, August 20, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck on the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Videos So there some new gameplay videos that are still running you may wan't to see it! Go to one of my blog post to see it. Pheopheonix1234 02:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Pheopheonix1234 Portal Hey there Uditore. You're welcome to use the portal so long as you link back to w:c:dragonage:Help:Portal and give me some credit. Good luck with it! --Tierrie 18:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ehhhh...... Sorry Uditore, but this will kind of sound stupid...........How do you make a new category page? Pheopheonix1234 03:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Pheopheonix1234 No worries, simply by putting text on the category page you want to make. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 09:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) New stuff Man they have new info about I Am Alive from Kotaku. Check out my blog, new stuff. Pheopheonix1234 23:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Pheopheonix1234 Goodgood, but stay active so I can give you the rank back. xD [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 00:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Greetings Why, thank you. I did not expect to become an admin at this point, but now that I am I will use the best of my abilities to improve the I Am Alive Wiki. Thank you. --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 23:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I think you would make the right choice. This wiki does need help, and I have a fair amount of knowledge of ''I Am Alive, so I will help in any way I can. --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 23:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Uditore: :If I'm an ADMIN, why on earth don't have a Admin or Bureaucrat permissions? Please let me know. Lily Ford 21:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Protecting ''I Am Alive. I would like to protect the I Am Alive page from unregistered users, but I though I should check with you first. May I? --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 02:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Titles I just realized that the title of ''I Am Alive is apparently spelt wrong, as the official name is I AM Alive. That is going to be a good amount of editing to fix all the pages, but I can handle it if you cannot also contribute. Editing this wiki often with nobody else also makes me believe that nobody is reading my work. It is not a very good feeling, although I now that people indeed do as we usually get 400+ views daily. Just wanted to throw that out there. --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 23:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vatsa1708 I ran across a user by the name of Vatsa1708 who, despite having only 14 edits and has been inactive since September of last year, has admin status. Is he suppose to have this status or is their something I do not know about? Thanks, --[[User:AKtrollin|AKtrollin]]. 01:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates with I AM Alive As you can see by the Main page, I added the "The Last of Us Wiki" as an affiliated wiki, I have been talking to them and they have agreed to do so. I hope there is not a problem. --[[User:AKtrollin|Mr. Trollin]] 02:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Udi, I have noticed you have been inactive for nearly a month. I am thankful that you adopted this wiki some time ago and your work is appreciated, but I ask of you that you make me bureaucrat as I am the only active contributor left. Thank you, and have a good day. --[[User:AKtrollin|''Mr.Trollin, 1st class]]'' 16:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Crat No, not really. I just sometimes get worried when a bureaucrat goes inactive, that's all. Well, as you can see, the problems with Am to AM have been mostly fixed. Even the wiki's name is now officially the . I already have been acting like it, in a way at least. As you can see we have an new affiliate and I have contacted the Cheevo Archive Wiki about affiliations; hopefully they'll reply soon. I also finished the Achievements/trophies articles. They are rather short and somewhat un-detailed, but they will work for now. --''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 14:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Name change I decided to change my name to this from "AKtrollin", so don't get worried if this random editor can block trolls! --''2nd class admin V0'' ' 13:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC)